1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The invention relates to a mammography-apparatus for detecting malignant cells in a breast comprising an x-ray source and an x-ray detector that cooperates with the x-ray source for providing an x-ray image of said breast, and further comprising a paddle for flattening the breast by pressing it against said x-ray detector, wherein at least one sensor is applied for measuring a parameter that is used for determining the pressure at which the paddle presses the breast, and wherein a control system is provided which controls the actuation of the paddle depending on the pressure that is applied to the breast. Pressing the breast with the paddle against the x-ray detector serves the purpose of the breast's flattening, which is desirable for getting a proper x-ray image of the breast.
2. Description of Related Art
A mammography-apparatus according to the preamble is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,656,993. In this known mammography-apparatus the paddle is shaped according to the curvature of the breast, and the paddle comprises multiple elements that can be individually moved and controlled depending on the pressures measured with several pressure sensors in order to provide the desired pressure to the breast taking due account of the breast's physical properties.
One of the disadvantages of the known mammography-apparatus is that in order to improve the quality of x-ray imaging it is suggested to apply an uneven distribution of pressures to the breast. The general understanding in the art requires however that a uniform pressure is applied for flattening of the breast which allows the application of a lesser dose of x-rays and provides better image quality.